As the number of functions of handsets increases, handsets are provided with functions of other electronic devices such as PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) and digital cameras, in addition to the communication function. As user terminals, handsets have been widely used in daily life. Meanwhile, as mobile terminals, handsets are prone to be lost or stolen due to their portability. Therefore, it has become an important technique how to establish communications with a stolen handset.